United Republic Federation of States
'Overview' The (United Republic) Federation of States is a nation led by Alpha Commander Imari Thomas on the continent of Europe. Republic Federation of States's government is a Federal Republic with very authoritarian social policies. Economically, United Republic Federation of States favors right-wing policies. The official currency of United Republic Federation of States is the Euro. United Republic Federation of States is a mature nation and a Imperial State to the United Empire of Zah'Aharon, acting as it's Interventor when it's allies are in dangered. History The Northern War: Year 2016 On December 2016, while the United Kingdom tried to leave the European Union. Scotland and several other kingdoms began to revolt against the U.K, resulting in several military put downs in those regions. The Northern Ireland government knew that something had to be done, causing the NIreG to elect the United Mercenary Federation as it's Defense force. The government so declared independence as the United Republic Federation of States, a request the United Kingdom didn't take lightly. On March 2017, The Royal Navy launched a Naval strike on Belfast, the resulting attack led to Federation Destroyers to destroy them with long-range missiles. On April 2017, they launched an air attack with Tornado bombers. F-16Cs and Su-27ks were deployed to destroy them. After several engagements, the Royal Air Force ended their strikes as they lost too many planes. Two months later, the British Forces allied with Irish troops to push into the territory. But several Federation tanks and infantry divisions waited for them, resulting in a Tank on tank brawl that lasted a week. The Allied forces soon retreated after losing over 10,000 troops to Federation's 1,230 casualties. By August, the war with the Federation became dire to the British/Irish Alliance. They launched their final all-out attack with over 8,400 Marines and 30,000 regulars, Irish Forces also launched their 9,000 troops in the assault. The Federation leaders planned a trick that can destroy morale of the Allied troops. After pushing into 20 miles into the territory, the attack was launch, catching the surprised Allied troops in a Ambush. On October 1, 2017, the United Republic Federation of States achieved it's goal as an independent nation. After gaining independence, the nation was nearly cut off from any economical and military advantages. At most in 2017, the nation only made $185,000 a month while holding an army of only 13,000. After Independence: Year 2019 (July - Aug 2017) Two years after gaining independence, the Federation Forces soon clashed with the Irish Troops. But once the Typhoon alliance intervene, the nation was close to collapsing. After sometime during the peace talks, the nation was left with barely any money to feed it's people. Causing riots to erupt across the country, they was only dealt with after the newly-established United Republic Federation Defense Force arrived. Month after month, the Military was forced to act as a Police Force due to economical damages. Soon, Nicholas Thomas temporary disabled the Parliament and took command. Several Police Stations and Hospitals were established, he force construction of several banks and markets to grow it's economy. After several months of reconstructing the nation, the United Republic Federation of States has a stable, yet, rocky economy. Once the nation was in an alliance called United Empire of Zah'Aharon, the economy grew stronger and larger. This allowed the nation to claim more territory and more people to use it, soon reaching it's peak at 1,248,500. War Against Arrgh: Year 2019 - 2024 (Aug - Dec 2017) While working in the Alliance as the Knight of the group, Nicholas Thomas noticed an alliance that raided many members. He engaged one of them in Operation Defense, sending 75,000 troops to fight. But after several months of fighting, the Republic Federation Defense Force failed to finish the attacker off. With the war turning into a draw, Nicholas requested his spies to find out about the attacks. After getting some info from his allies, spies and research, he realized that the nation had fought a Rogue Coalition codename Arrgh. An alliance that only cares about money and destruction, they also have nothing to lose. This concerns him as this is the first time in URFS history, the military is fighting a force that seems impossible to kill. This also mean the military must be reformed. As years passed, several conflicts continue to erupt. Some with URFDF fighting alone, other when they have back up from other armies. By 2024, during a battle with a Arrgh member, an Aloha Forces from Arrgh attacked the Federations of States at the capital. Beginning a war that costed the nation over 170,000 men. After repeating attacks that ended with high casualties, the nation near bankruptcy and ruins. But one day, another military force has destroyed much of the Attacker's navy. Allowing the remnants of the Water Defense Force to launch a devastating assault, ending the war in Federation Victory. Peace and Prosperity, New Era: 2024 - 2026 (Dec 2017- Mar 2018) After fighting for years, the United Republic Federation of States was finally able to get the spoils of war. After receiving a large sum of cash and resources, the nation grew larger. The Economy was soon repaired after years of low income or inflation, several production facilities are rebuilt or constructed. Emergency Services has grown, the population are happy. Although the wars ended, Nicholas knew that one day. the Federation of States will soon be ready for war. Foltest Wars: Year 2026 (Mar - Apr 2018) While the citizens enjoyed peace, the Government was in panic mode. Nicholas Thomas knew of the growing tension between several Alliances. This caused the Parliament to allow a smaller state to form within the government, but act independently. The nation of Abrizhou was formed as part of the Federation, but not as a state. While the tensions grew, the Government spends hundreds of millions on developing the nation. Even to the point of sending Federation Troops and Supplies to support it's weak military. Soon a request was made to Nicholas to send troops against a Assassin Order member, except they moved in too early. Losing several ships,10,000 troops and thousands of equipment, making the Country weak against several more wars declared. Once the nation was given peace, the population started to riot. Several Divisons from the 1st and 3rd Armies were send to take them down. But soon by April, during a uprising, an all-out assault was launched. The entire Defense Force was spread thin and overrunned within a few days. After regrouping, the Imperium of Man declared war. Nicholas Thomas decided that the Federation Military should strike first, but failed miserably after several wars was launched. The United Republic Federation Defense Force was forced into endless fighting for weeks to come. After losing several battles against other members, the URFDF and the people disposed Nicholas. Eventually placing his son, Imari Thomas, into the seat. He went straight to work by reforming the Defense Force into an Armed Force. He then changed tactics into "Insured Destruction", eliminating the goal of winning a battle. He then commissioned new warships and equipment. By the end of April, a ceasefire was announced. Allowing the newly formed URFAF to stand down. The army size was over 861,000 conscripts, with 71,785 dead in the war. With much of the Country in ruins and heavy taxes, Imari propose a larger military to defend from new war. Later Years: Year 2026 - 2031 (Apr 2018 - Nov 2018) After nearly eight years of fighting many wars, the country was able to develop for quick repair and reestablishment. At the end of the war, peace was ensured. But the military was kept on their toes as they do drills, combat insurgencies and patrol it's shipping lanes between it's territories. After a heated dispute, Abrizhou was abandoned and was left to defend itself. Relieving the strain on the economy itself. After sometime, some of the Caribbean Islands was soon annexed into the web of movements. War on Pirates and West African War: Year 2032 - 2034 (Jan 2019 - Mar 2019) On 2031, The government began working with a Vanguard coalition. Deploying troops on Intervention missions, mostly against Pirates that appeared. Not many had caused trouble, mostly a few thousand casualties. But in early 2032, Lagos was attacked with a nuclear bomb. Causing an diseased outbreak. It took URF Troops and remaining Law Enforcement to quarantine the area, it wasn't lifted until mid 2032. Once lifted, much of the URF Army stayed for another month, ending the crisis in Aug 2032. On Oct 2032, Nigeria was at war against Militant troops that popped up in Borno. As the war happened, URF troop deployment was increased by 11%. Increasing the troops from 25,000 to about 32,000 of mixed Army and Marines in the area. Soon the Militants assaulted a military base in Lagos in an attempt to stop convoy deployments, wounding about 231 Reservist inside the base. In response, Marine Corps and Army was deployed along with the Air Force, swarming Borno and began operations inside. On Jan 2033, Abrizhou and URF relations worsens into open warfare during the West African War. Abrizhou started it's assault on Lagos, crippling the URF forces in the area. In return, Imari Thomas ordered an response from the Navy and Marine Corps. URFS Diplomacy and her task force of Battleships, Destroyers, and other warships was sent to relieve the entrenched URF Troops. Soon the Marine Corps landed and assisted the URF Lagian Troops to push them out, invading the nation and ending the war with Abrizhou Politics and Economy * Government ''' The government of the United Republic Federation is controlled by the Alpha Commander (Leader) and the Parliament of Service (Legislative Republic). The Alpha Commander controls the military and police forces, while the Parliament controls the laws that must be served. The government follows the United State's way of Checks and Balances, but can be overruled during wartime or domestic conflict. This can cause conflict which began during the Irish War, making two government powers conflict over control. But with Alpha Commander's control over Armed Forces, the Parliament would be forced to stand down. If the Alpha Commander fails their job or cause more harm than good, the Child of the AC and Parliament can demand for their resignation. If denied, the Child can take control of the Armed Forces and force them out, taking control and Parliament recognizing the Child of the AC as it's leader. This even only happened once in the Winter of 2027, during the Foltest Wars. * '''Policies The matured nation enjoyed Authoritarian policies to ensure it doesn't lose support easily. It's right-wing policies also pushed his economy to make enough to operate. These policies are usually changed, with the last change in October 2017. This allow the nation to be different than the others, making it unique. While the Nation do enjoy having the economic advantage, it also enjoys the military and political advantage. Enabling the country to be place as a Response unit with his allies. The military is usually the ones talking when handling raiders, but then money comes into play when it needs a job done. The Nation enjoys it's time paying attackers of his enemies and anyone that stole from the Alliance. * Suppliers The main suppliers of resources and materials are the New Foundation Co, located in Strea County, RFS. This company surpass many other companies that tried to grow, eventually becoming the Country's best and major national company that produce raw resources. Military industries like the Sharp Industries and Armed Company, produce weapons for the Country. One Company was able to mass produce a indigenous battle tank, the S1 Tank Series. They also produced the Welson-class Sedan, allowing the Federation populists have their own cars. This gave the nation a chance to produce and possibly sell it's weapons, giving more income. * Economy In several Cities, many small companies are formed in Supermarkets, Malls, and Stadiums. This give the nation over $3,000,000,000 a year in revenue. Banks are form to keep watch of transitions between business and business, then Business and consumer, and lastly Business and Government. * Territories The United Republic Federations control strategic territories in the certain parts of the world, making use of them for power projection and trading. Samoa, located in the Pacific, is used as a main base to keep China and other nations in check while trading with other Asian nations. Lagos, a staging area for RF military in West Africa, and the Saint Island in the Caribbean which is often use to train new units into battle. Military Main Article: United Republic Federation Armed Forces The United Republic Federation of States had a Defense Force military that once acted as a Police force. But as years gone by and the economy grew, the URFDF was soon reformed into a Armed Forces with the Ministry of Defense and Alpha Commander taking command of the Armed Forces. * United Republic Federation Army The United Republic Federation Army is around 210,000 troops, around 12% of its total population. Of the 210,000 troops: 100,000 are Army, 90,000 are reserves and 30,000 are Marines. The Marines are given advanced armor that makes them look like Sci-Fi troops, Special Forces are modified for more overrall operations. * United Republic Federation Air Force The United Republic Federation Air Force is the air force of the Republic Federations, they defend the Airspace of around 100 miles of the mainland. They hold 1,242 aircraft of bombers, fighter jets, and helicopter. * United Republic Federation Navy The United Republic Federations Navy is the naval branch of the RFS, they guard the Irish Sea, the North Channel, and 200 miles of the Atlantic Ocean. Of the 180 ships, the Navy has six Aircraft Carriers as the flagships of the entire navy. * United Republic Federation Secret Services: The URFSS is a intelligent agency located within the hidden areas of Republic Federation of State. They work behind the scenes during conflicts with other nations, sometimes scouting or sabotaging. They also deal with domestic disputes like threats to the Republic or citizens, mostly terrorism. The number of agents inside is unknown to the public, but it's high enough to do some major damages if not checked or attacked. They also have their own military unit within the Agency. Culture The national religion is Democratic Christian, a new type of Christianity formed during the unstable times of the Federation. This group works to show God as not only a spiritual figure, but a political figure that can influence well-minded Christians in political powers. During Sundays, most Government offices are closed and reformed as Churches or Baptist Buildings. Several Hospitals became a place for prayer in the lobby. Law Enforcement are required to wear a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a vest as their uniform. Military troops are not required to wear the same outfit as Police, if told, their armor will be minimized but cover vital areas. Like Chest, head, and legs. Military Parades are uncommon, usually starts when Alpha Commander allows it or after a victory. During this time, about 3,000 troops march down the capital. The Warships stay near the harbor, sometimes firing fireworks from their missile silos. Sometimes, firing their Guns in a salute to how long the Nation has been independent. Education The United Republic Federations Educational Department (RFED) works to ensures national educational system is up to date. While religious practice are allowed, Schools are forbidden to follow those practices unless it's part of the student's health. As a Authoritarian State, Home-Schooling is barbaric and forbidden across the nation. Any parent that's caught home-schooling will be charged with Child Abuse, even allowing the child to stay home longer than a week without a Suspension notice or a letter to the school is illegal. As for classes, teachers are required to undergo a sanity and intelligence test. They are also required to practice Taxes, Voting, and how to get a job.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Nations in Europe